Fairy Tail Boarding School
by Ava Of Fairy Tail
Summary: Fairy Tail is a school like no other. It's secrets kept within the residents of this school. Being hopefully the last of 16 Schools in the last 1 Year for young Lucy Heartfillia, she had wanted an escape from the world of crazy at home only to be dragged into another whole new world of crazy at this 'Magical' School of Wonders.


**_~Chapter 1: New Arrival_**

_Maybe if I just look down and walk by casually no one will notice me. _Young Lucy Heartfillia hated changing schools constantly but with her constant 'Mistakes' and upset father she was forced to move around without another word till she was exemplified as the perfect daughter. The blonde wore a tight white tee-shirt with the school emblem just above her heart, as well as a really-maybe-a-little to short blue jean skirt, ankle socks and regular sneakers. Preferring to keep her features natural she left her hair down and wore no makeup. Lowering her small head to look at the floor as the only sound echoing the halls was the short whispers of students commenting on 'The New Arrival', some said she wouldn't even last through her first year while others shot jealous glances her way. By the time she made it to her dorm room the whispers had stopped and she was alone, the small paper she clutched tightly in her pale hands read, 'Room 206'. _I wonder if I have room-mates, most likely..._ Once the student entered the dorm it was silent.. And Dark? A small squeak escaped the blonde as a large hand formed over her mouth jerking her back and slamming the door closed,

"Whom might you be, Intruder!?" Spoke the gloomy voice. _Quite the first impression Lucy.._ When the lights flickered on it revealed 3 Girls. The one who had spoken first was tall, muscular and wore a serious expression with bright scarlet hair that was shoulder length and knee-high boots, a short blue skirt with.. Armor? Anyways the girl standing next to her was rather tiny, like comparing an elephant to a mouse, not that the scarlet haired girl was elephant sized or anything.. Anyways the small girl was pale with short blue hair and a tight orange dress while standing in her socks. Finally, the third girl had a firm emotionless expression with curly long blue hair and a winter sweater with a long blue skirt, "Erza! You scared her! That's our new room-mate." The tiny blue haired girl shouted to the Scarlet haired girl who happened to be Erza, "My apologies, you can hit me if it makes you feel better." Erza spoke softly while kneeling down in front of me. _Ah! Worst first impression.. What should I do? Maybe I should just run out the door and_ _hope my father doesn't find out! No Lucy! You have to stay strong! You can do it! For Daddy. _"Uh, no thanks it's alright.." I muttered breathlessly while she nodded and stood to her feet and stepped back beside the curly blue haired girl in which hadn't even spoke since I had arrived,

"I'm Levy! That's Erza as you probably already know and the girl beside her is Juvia!" The tiny girl said in a cheery voice while I just let a small smile crack on my face, I could just tell we would be great friends, "I'm Lucy!" I replied with a cheery tone that could match hers. Lightly I crumpled the paper in my hand before shoving it in my pocket as I took a few steps forward while my suit-case trailed behind me, the floor creaking with every step and roll of the light pink suitcase. It took me a while to settle in I sat on the empty mattress as Juvia agreed to go get me a pillow and blanket while I unpacked carefully setting my folded clothes in the dresser. As soon as I came across a family portrait of my family when I was younger, including my mother in which had passed away when I was only a child. I could feel tears fall down my face at the thoughts while I just hugged the picture tight as if it was my mother herself, "I'll do it.. I'll do it for you, Mama.." Suddenly I heard the door creak as Juvia came back holding a blanket and pillow, "Juvia brought this for you.. Lucy-san? Juvia is worried, why are you crying?" Why she always referred to herself in the third-person held a wonder., "Thanks, and I'm just happy." I spoke which was the truth, I was happy I could do this, be here, even if my mother couldn't, "Ah! Juvia is happy Lucy-san is here to!" The girl spoke with a small smile before placing the stuff beside me and walking away.

After I set up my bed I went towards the bathroom to shower the tears away as they still stained my cheeks. Stripping my clothes off after I locked the door in the bathroom before slipping into the warm water as it slithered down my skin relaxing my once tense muscles and making me melt away with the water to fall down the drain. After having a relaxing shower I came out in only a towel so I could get dressed in comforting Pajama's curious as to where Levy, Erza, and Juvia were as we all shared a bedroom. Shrugging it off I pulled out short pink shorts with black trim and a loose white tank-top with pink trim and a V-neck that when low enough it showed a lot of cleavage. Walking over to the mirror above my dresser I tied my hair in a loose bun atop my head._ Maybe I should go look for them?_ With that decided I walked out not exactly acknowledging my sleep-wear as I walked down the empty halls. After 2 minutes I spotted a girl in the distance, she had long white hair and blue eyes, although she looked really young and wore a light pink night-gown decorated in bows. She spotted me and smiled, "Ah! You must be Lucy! Levy told me lots about you! Come." She spoke softly, I was afraid to do anything else but obey the white haired lady. Once we arrived at another dorm she opened the door and motioned for me to go in as I did I met 3 familiar faces and a few other females sitting in a circle,

p style="text-align: left;""Lucy-san! I'm so glad you made it!" The high-pitched voice was spoken by non-other then Levy, "Come sit! I'll introduce you to the girls!" She said with a short giggled in-between. I just sat beside her as they made the circle bigger so me and the white haired girl could sit, "Everyone meet Lucy! Lucy, this is Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Evergreen." She spoke softly motioning to a brown haired girl who held a beer in hand, only wearing a bikini top and short-shorts (Cana) , the white haired girl from earlier (Mira), and another short girl, taller then Levy who also had white hair but shorter then Mira's and blue eyes (Lisanna), as well as a girl with lighter brown hair and glasses as well as she dressed in a green-outfit with, Fairy wings? (Evergreen). I raised a hand to wave to the other girls as they began to gossip, "So Evergreen! How did the date with Elfman go!" Mira said with a girly high-pitched giggle. Evergreen only raised a hand and turned the other way not wishing to speak of it, "Your no fun! Lucy! How about you, meet any cute guys today?" Mira giggled, "No! Of course she hasn't! She's only been here for less then a day unpacking for most of it!" Erza retorted.

The gossip went on for about an hour before we did make-overs and pillow fights soon enough all the girls separated and went to their own dorms. Me and Levy chatted on the back and just before we went to bed, wow we had a lot in common! Although before I went to bed I made sure to write my letter,

_Dear Mom,_

_Today has been great! I met a lot of new people and had lots of fun. Who knew someone liked books and reading as much as me! I think me and Levy will be great friends. Although I think I'll become good friends with Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen, Cana, and Juvia as well! I wonder who I'll meet tomorrow or who will I share classes with! I hope me and Levy have classes together. Maybe I'll join a few clubs to, anyways bye mom! _

_From, Lucy _

**_ ~The Next Day~_**

I had woken up extra early today to get a jump on my routine. Quickly I pulled on a short light blue skirt and a white sleeve-less top that had blue horizontal lines going through it. My regular sneakers again with my hair pulled into a pony tail with of course, a blue bow. By the time Levy, Erza, and Juvia awoke I was out the door and ready to explore. My exploring cut short when I bumped into something, well more like someone by the sound of a groan, "Hey! Watch where your going!" I said unaware of who I was speaking to that's when I met those Oynx Eyes that made me jump back, "Sorry, geeze." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Quickly I acknowledged his unusually pink spiky hair _What's with these people and their colourful hair?_

"Wait aren't you the new girl? Luigi? Lushi..-" I cut him short by replying simply, "Lucy, it's just plain old Lucy." Earning a child-like grin from the guy which made me more curious to know about him, "Nice to meet you Luce!" He purred which oddly enough I didn't mind, "And you are...?" I said softly waiting for him to finish my sentence, "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. The powerful Dragon Slayer!" He cheered pumping his fists into the air. I just blinked a moment rather confused, "Dragon-what-now?" Which earned a slight change in his happy-go-lucky mood, "You know, the lost magic, Dragon slaying magic. Wait what kind of magic do you use, Luce?" I just stood their dumb-founded _Magic? Dragon Slayer? What the..._ "Luce?" He spoke waving a hand in front of my face to snap me out of my trance, "Oh uh.." I had to think quickly. That's when it came to me, my mother, Layla Heartfillia used to read me a lot about Fairy Tales, the one thing they all had in common was magic.

_*FlashBack*_

_A young Lucy bounced through the large field in front of the Heartfillia Estate with a young lady by the name of Layla Heartfillia strolling behind, "Be careful Lucy!" She said softly calling out to the energy filled blonde bubble, "Oof!" Said the girl as she tripped over a rock and landed square on her face. A few tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she clutched a scraped knee, "Mama!" She cried as her mother rushed over bending down to examine her knee, "Oh its nothing but a scrape, you'll be alright. Lets get you patched up." Layla said calmly reaching into her rose decorated pink purse that hooked over her shoulder as she pulled out a band aid as she peeled the package off to place it on the young girls knee. Lucy Looked up, her face still a bright red with tears in the corners of her eyes, "Can you read to me again to make me feel better?" Lucy said in a shaky tone, "Why of course!" Layla replied as she made her way over to a bench pulling out a book of stories while gently patting a spot on her lap for her young daughter who responded with a smile as she made herself comfortable on her mothers lap, _

_"Once upon a time, there lived a young Princess by the name of Luce she was the most beautiful and powerful princess in the land, want to know why? Because she had a magical power by the name of Celestial Magic. She could make nice spirits appear from another world with a golden key. One day the princess grew lonely living in the tower all alone. But that all changed when one day, on the day of her birthday she was visited by non-other then a dragon! Easily frightened she screamed but that made the dragon very sad, he wasn't trying to be very scary. But just before he could fly away the princess shouted, 'Wait!' With that she invited him in for a tea party and they had lots of fun! Becoming the best of friends as he even gave her the best gift ever, a friend so she was no longer lonely! Ever since they've been friends, The End!" _

_"So Dragon's are nice, Mama? I mean the Princess wasn't afraid anymore." __"Yes, Dragons aren't all mean they can be really friendly, just like people. Always remember to look beyond the appearance and into their heart." She said softly while placing a hand on Lucy's chest where her heart would be. _

_*FlashBack End*_

"Man you zone out a lot, Luceeee," He purred in my ear which made me jump, "Ah! Sorry, Celestial Magic." Is all I managed to say which seemed to make him satisfied by the look on his face, that big grin was back, although I had to admit it was rather cute. _WAIT A SECOND, I'm jumping to conclusions..., "_Oh Cool, we should hang out sometime, what class do you have first?" Natsu said while slinging an arm over my should while I responded with a shrug as in a gesture to get his arm off me but he just pulled me closer to him, gah how'd I get roped into this, "E-E-English." I stuttered, _CURSE YOU STUTTERING, _"Same here, we should totally go together." I responded with a nod as he removed his arm and bone crushing hug as we walked down the halls in silence, it was rather awkward I mean he cracked a joke once in a while but other then that it was just weird with the silence.. Silence...


End file.
